Lay back down
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: Matt sat smoking on the fire escape, cell phone vibrating beside him. "Babe? come lay back down." Mello's voice broke the silence. What should he do...


**Just a little MxM piece I wrote trying to get back in the swing of things. Too long for a drabble to short for a fic, so a ficlette I guess. Feed back is much appreciated. Inspired by Lay Back Down by Eric Lindell. It's a gorgeous song, it actually inspired an art piece before this came about. When I get it finished I'll post a link to it on my profile page.  
**

**-Kat**

Matt sat on the fire escape in the first light of day, lazily smoking. His phone was on the metal grating next to him vibrating softly. He knew what it would say. _Hey baby, you have a few hours until he'll be awake….Want to come have some fun? _He just wished he knew who it was from. It could be any number of people actually. Sighing he leaned back against the brick of the building, releasing the drag he had taken from the too quickly dwindling smoke. He looked over his shoulder, into the window he had climbed out of. Mello was still sleeping, and would be for hours. As he seemed to always do he had kicked the blankets down where they were just covering his hips, feet peeking out. Running a hand though his hair Matt gave a quick smile; even in his sleep his blond was sexy. Because, when you got down to the heart of the matter, Mello was his. Matt, however, was another story. The leather, guns, motorcycles, the sheer fact he was in the mob, tended to lead people to believe that if either of them cheated it would be Mello. Just the opposite was true actually. Mello was whole heartedly dedicated to _whatever_ they were. He damn well knew Mello considered them together. He would proudly call Matt his boyfriend. However, they had never had that "are we dating" conversation, and Matt was completely content to use that loophole. They were "friends with benefits" in his book and he was perfectly content to sleep around. He had several numbers in his phone for such occasions, one of which was texing him incessantly right now. Mello knew. And he knew Mello knew. They both however pretended they didn't. Mello pretended he didn't know so it wouldn't hurt and Matt pretended Mello didn't know because he didn't want to hurt him. Sighing Matt leaned back against the cold brick, flicking away the butt of his cigarette.

"Babe?"

Matt closed his eyes, fingers curling around the still vibrating phone. "Go back to sleep Mello. Just getting a smoke."

"…You're going to be gone when I wake up aren't you?"

"Just go to sleep Mello."

There was a rustle of sheets, the whisper of fabric against skin, then the almost inaudible padding of feet on the hardwood floor of their room. He heard Mello perch on the windowsill, but didn't open his eyes until he felt a hand on his chest. Opening his eyes he looked over to his friend.

"…..am I not enough? I know we never talked about being exclusive, but fuck Matt. We live together, share a room, a bed….that's pretty much everyone's definition of what a monogamous serious relationship looks like."

"We're not dating Mello. We've never been on a date."

"Asshole. I take you out all the time. Just because you tell yourself we're not dating to soothe your guilt over being a cheating bastard…."

Mello was cut off as Matt turned and slapped him.

"Shut up."

Mello stood in shock hand on the mark on his face.

"…It's them or me Matt. I'm sick of sharing. Sick of you cheating."

"Oh for the love of…I'm not cheating on you because we're not dating."

Mello stopped by the edge of the bed. "If you're not here when I wake up don't bother coming back."

Irritated Matt lit another cigarette, moving to answer the text that caused the phone to rattle on the grating.

"Come back to bed Mail." Mello's usually strong voice was soft, tentative.

"….." Matt paused. He heard a sad sigh followed by the rustle of sheets as Mello laid back down. His phone went off again. He heard a whispered "love you…" Exhaled the long drag he had taken. Matt stared at his phone, turning it over and over in his hands. Sitting it back on the fire escape he stood holding the railing. Was he going to reach in the window and take his keys and leave or…He looked over his shoulder, Mello was watching from where he lay wrapped in their sheets. Giving one last look to the cell phone he finally replied.

"Love you too Mihael."

Ducking back into the window he was welcomed by Mello's bright smile and warm arms. He laid back down with his lover, the phone was left, ignored, on the fire escape.


End file.
